


stone heart breaking

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "Bad dreams?" Thace says. It's not really a question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: S2 killed my crops, can I have fluffy or smutty thace/Matt? Whenever you're up for fic writing!
> 
> Okay, so if Ulaz was assigned to help Shiro escape back to Earth, it would make sense if he was also keeping an eye on the other humans. And if he had to leave after the escape, he'd likely hand the job over to his nearest colleague, right?

Matt doesn't wake up screaming. 

His heart surges painfully in his chest, adrenaline spiking, and his eyes fly open, taking in the wash of violet light that fills the room. He squeezes them shut again immediately, hands trembling as he knots them in the sheets twisted around him. Across the room, there's the faint sound of someone stirring. 

Matt doesn't open his eyes when he hears the footsteps, coming closer; not even when a hand comes to rest on his head, gently stroking the hair from his face.

Eventually, his pulse slows. His hands still as the rest of his brain wake up, reminding him that he isn't in the cells anymore, or the anterooms of the arena. Still, he winces when he opens his eyes again, seeing Thace's concerned face looking down at him.

"Bad dreams?" Thace says. It's not really a question. He stoops down so they're at eye level. "Was it the arena again?"

"I think so," Matt murmurs. "I can't really remember."

Thace tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, then rises, walking over to the holo-screen projector that occupied the other side of the room. He closes the files and programs with a swipe of his hand before reaching to the control panel on the wall, dimming the room's lights to a dull glow.

Matt scoots over to make room as Thace climbs into bed with him, pausing briefly to remove his boots and gauntlets. He opens his arms, as always, and Matt crawls into them, accustomed to the clean, smoky smell of Galran fur and Thace's impossibly tall frame. Thace wraps his arms around Matt, and they spend a few minutes basking in each other's warmth. Thace isn't one of the more reptilian kinds of Galra, but he loves doing this all the same; sometimes he curls up next to Matt like a cat in sunshine, saying he's surprised such a tiny, alien body can put off so much heat. Either way, it gives Matt an excuse to cling closer. 

"How much time until your work shift starts?"

"Two or three _vargas_." Their legs tangle together under the sheets, and Thace lets out a quiet sigh. "Not long enough."

Matt shifts, just to feel the movement of Thace's body against his, and presses closer, fingers finding the hem of Thace’s undershirt. "...Maybe _just_ long enough?"

A second of silence, and then Thace laughs, a huff of warm breath against the top of Matt’s head. “Are all humans as eager as you?”

Matt grins, and raises his head so that Thace can bend down to kiss him - briefly, and slightly awkward from the press of Thace’s fangs. “You say that like you’re not the one making me eager.”

Time limit or not, Matt still doesn’t hurry the moment, and neither does Thace. They kiss a few more times, slowly, while Thace sheds his remaining clothes and Matt his jumpsuit. It’s the details Matt loves, the small things; the ranging texture of Thace’s fur, the purple-black flush of his skin, and the twin heartbeats under his palm. Their bodies are an awkward fit, but they make it work.

It shouldn’t be this easy. Nothing about this should be simple; it shouldn’t feel natural to trust one of his captors - even if he is a double agent - or to fall into bed with with him. Everything about their relationship is suspended in absolute secrecy. But Matt can’t deny that knowing Thace will be the one he sees when he wakes up, not sentries or Druids or the blank wall of another cell, brings him more hope than he’s felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thace is the one who arranges for Matt to escape in the breakout, saying that the situation is too tense for him to remain safely. Matt goes along with it only after Thace promises that when his mission is complete he'll rejoin Matt. Then, of course, there's the events of the finale...and a few months later, Thace staggers back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters, where he's overjoyed to reunite with Matt and his family. Because death isn't final 'til we see the body!
> 
> The title comes from this [abomination](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5B6KQO5UI-0).


End file.
